1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical proximity correction mask. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical proximity correction mask used in fabricating color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the computer performance being greatly improved as well as the network and the multimedia technology being greatly developed, most of the current image information has been converted from analogue to digital and then is transmitted. In order to associate with the modem life, size of the video or the image device has been greatly reduced to be thin and light. The conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) display has its advantages but this display occupies a large space due to the structure of the internal electron cavity. For the additional issue, it has the radiation during operation, causing damage on eye. Thus, the flat panel display has been developed, based on the optoelectronics technology and the semiconductor fabrication technology. The flat panel display includes, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or plasma display panel (PDP), which have been the mainstream of the display products.
Currently, the LCD has been developed in a direction with full color, large size, high resolution, and low fabrication cost. Wherein, the LCD usually uses a color filter to achieve the effect of displaying color. The color filter is usually implemented on a transparent glass substrate. This transparent glass substrate is basically disposed with the black matrix (BM) for shielding the light and the color filtering units with respect to the array of the sub-pixels, such as red color filtering unit, green color filtering unit, and blue filtering unit.
FIG. 1 is a top view, schematically illustrating the conventional color filtering plate. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view, schematically illustrating the structure along the line A-A′. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the red color filtering unit 102 indicated by R, the green color filtering unit 104 indicated by G, and the blue color filtering unit 106 indicated by B are disposed on the substrate 100 by a mosaic arrangement, and the black matrix 108 is used to separate each of the color filtering units. However, it can be seen that due to affecting of the optical proximity effect, the formation for the red color filtering unit 102, the green color filtering unit 104, and the blue color filtering unit 106 may cause a rounding comer, and it further cause a light leaking regions 110, 112, and 114.
The foregoing light leaking regions 110, 112, and 114 would cause occurrence of leaking light. In a pixel with large size by 4 microns, the leaking light phenomenon occurring at the light leaking regions 110, 112, and 114 may be not causing severe effect. However, when the pixel size is reduced, the leaking light phenomenon occurring at the light leaking regions 110, 112, and 114 would severely affect the color displaying of red, green and blue.